The invention relates to a toilet attachment with a shower device and a water safety device, which is connected by a conduit to the showering device.
Water closets (WCs) with a shower device are also known as “shower-WCs”. Commercially known shower-WCs have an integrated shower function for the anal and/or genital region of the user. For this purpose, a nozzle is arranged at the end of the shower device, through which the water discharges in the direction towards the area to be cleaned. The nozzle is generally extendible, either electromechanically or under water pressure. In the latter case, the water pressure is used for supplying the nozzle.
The shower device is controlled by means of a valve, by means of which the water supply is opened and closed. The actuation can be effected, for instance, manually, that is to say by turning the valve, whereby with electromechanical control a pulse is triggered, which effects opening or closing of the valve. The flow volume can additionally frequently be regulated.
Shower-WCs with an integral bidet are sophisticated WCs, which, depending on their configuration, have further functions, such as a drying function, a heating function of the WC seat and the like. Such shower-WCs have basically proved to be satisfactory. However, their complexity makes them very expensive. A move has therefore been made to offering shower devices as a retrofit component for conventional WCs as an alternative to shower-WCs with an integral shower device. It is here that the WC attachment in accordance with the invention finds application.
A WC attachment is disclosed in DE 20 2006 013 209 U1, which may be retrofitted as an additional module to a conventional WC. The WC attachment has a shower device and a water safety device, which are mounted on a base plate and are connected together by means of a hose-like conduit. The water safety device is a free outlet with an injector. A water jet is sprayed via a free space into a receptacle, which is of funnel-like construction. As a result of the free space, the water cannot run back to the injector. Contamination of the water is thereby impossible.
The leaking water runs directly from the water safety device into the WC bowl. The water safety device engages in a recess formed in the base plate, which is arranged above the WC bowl.
The known WC attachment permits economical retrofitting of conventional WCs. Merely a separate water connection is necessary for the bidet function.
It has, however, been found that the construction of the known WC attachment is not optimal. In particular, the engagement of the water safety device through the base plate fixes the position of the water safety device.
This is where the invention steps in.
It is the object of the invention to optimise the known WC attachment, particularly as regards its construction.